Wedding in Santa Barbara
by KissMeI'mIrish07
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn return to Santa Barbara for their wedding. Sequel to 2nd chance in Santa Barbara. (don't need to have read that to get this)


**Title:** Wedding in Santa Barbara

**Disclaimer:** Only the idea for the fiction is mine, the rest belongs to J.J and many other people. ((though one day M.V will be mine lol, not now, but one day))

**A/N**- This is a sequel to my story "Second Chance at Santa Barbara". Quite a few people said they wanted a sequel, and sorry it took me a while to write, but here it is. I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed "Second Chance at Santa Barbara". You don't have to have read that to get this story, but there are a few references made.

* * *

"Curly… no straight… no maybe I'll put it up… or…" 

Sydneys rambling was cut off by her sisters' laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sydney asked turning around in her chair to stare accusingly at Nadia.

"You're not usually this indecisive Syd. I mean you're getting married in four and a half hours, it's time to decide." Nadia said still holding back a smile

Sydney looked into the mirror, half of her hair was straight and the other half was curly.

"Well we planed to do it curly…"

"But?" Nadia asked unplugging the curling iron and plugging in a straightener.

"No, continue curling it, Vaughn likes it curly."

"Okay" Nadia said plugging the curling iron back in.

"So, how are you doing Syd?" Nadia asked as she separated a lock of hair.

"You mean do I have cold feet?" Sydney took a second, seemingly thinking the question over.

"Surprisingly no. I mean this will change things, but that's all that's been happing the last few years' right? A lot of change. And so far most of it has been good."

"That's great Sydney. You two have been though so much, I'm so happy for you."

"Dance with me!" Vaughn practically yelled as he stood up from the picnic blanket he had set up on the beach.

"_That is such a cheesy line." Sydney said with a laugh, but once Vaughn extended a hand to her she accepted and he pulled her up and into his arms._

"_Michael Vaughn I love you." Sydney said quietly as they swayed to a beat no one else could hear._

"_I love you too Sydney."_

_This had become the perfect night, the full moon, the delicious dinner, and not one call from the CIA._

"Seriously dude? No cold feet?" Weiss asked sitting down and playing with his tie

"No, not really. Me and Sydney have waited so long and gone through so much, I'd be more afraid not to marry her and take the chance of losing her again."

"That would never happen." Weiss assured him.

"I know. But it did take us a while to learn our lessons."

Vaughn smiled walking over to the window of the hotel and opening the curtains, which revealed the beach and the ocean below them.

"So what do you want for a wedding?" Vaughn asked only a day after his proposal. They had left the zoo and were now taking one last picnic and night stroll along the beach before they had to go catch their flight.

"_I want to get married to you" Sydney said as she stopped and wrapped her arms around Vaughn's waist, causing him to stop with her. _

_Vaughn smiled kissing her. "You got it. But what else? What has your dream wedding always been?"_

"_We live on government salaries Vaughn."_

"_I can't imagine you wanting some big extravagant wedding Syd. And don't worry about price, just tell me what you'd like. We'll figure out what we can do."_

"_You're right, I wouldn't want something big… just our friends and family."_

_Vaughn nodded taking her hand and starting to walk down the beach once more._

"_Maybe something outdoors." Sydney thought it over, "Defiantly outdoors."_

"_So spring or summer?"_

"_Spring." Sydney said this so quickly it was obvious she wasn't making all of this up on the spot as she had been leading him to believe._

"_You want it in L.A?"_

"_L.A's fine"_

"_I don't want you to have fine Syd. I want you to have perfect…" Vaughn's voice trailed off as he stopped suddenly looking around him._

"_What is it?" Sydney asked knowing Vaughn had some idea._

"_Here…" Vaughn said quietly. "I want the wedding here."_

_Sydney smiled "We can't afford the wedding here."_

_Vaughn smiled back "Yes we can."_

"_And how would that be?"_

"_Through our parents."_

"_Our parents? Vaughn I doubt my dad…"_

"_He offered the first time I planned it Syd, he offered again this time. And my mom insisted."_

"_Really?" Sydney asked still in slight awe her father did that._

"_Well I couldn't exactly say no to him Syd. He kind of scares me."_

_Sydney laughed, "You are amazing; you know that?"_

"_No I'm lucky." Vaughn said kissing Sydney's temple._

"Sydney you look beautiful." Nadia said as Sydney smoothed out the front of her strapless floor length wedding dress. Sydney had known exactly what dress she had wanted from the beginning, and it only took them 7 stores to find. Who said Sydney Bristow was picky? She just knew what she wanted. The shimmering white fabric of the dress hugged Sydney down to her waist where it flowed freely to the floor.

"Thanks Nads. Thank you so much for everything." Sydney said hugging her sister.

"Girls, it's time to leave for the beach." Jack called after knocking on the hotel room door.

"We'll be right out!" Sydney and Nadia called as Nadia put on her emerald pendant necklace, which matched her dress.

"You look beautiful Sydney" Jack commented as Sydney and Nadia emerged form the hotel room. "Thanks dad."

"We should get going, we need to get there before everyone else arrives." Jack said leading the way down the hall.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" Jack asked both girls, who were each holding their shoes by the straps.

"We'll put them on before the ceremony. We just… I don't know, felt like going barefoot for now." Sydney shrugged, she had considered going shoeless for the ceremony but decided against it.

"_Thanks for doing this Jack." Vaughn said as Jack joined them at the restaurant "My mom should be here any minute."_

_Right on cue, Carissa Vaughn walked over to the table and everyone stood to greet her. _

"_Hello mother" Vaughn said hugging his mom._

"_Hello Michael." She turned to Sydney "And this is the Sydney I've heard so much about."_

"_Yes. Nice to finally meet you" Sydney said smiling "And this is my father, Jack Bristow." Carissa smiled to Jack showing that in fact, time heals all wounds. She had known him as an associate of her husbands' years ago, but had lost contact after what happened with William and Irina._

"_Nice to see you" Jack said shaking Carissa's hand before taking his seat again. As everyone else sat down Carissa apologized for being a bit late._

"_I haven't been in America for God knows how long, I'm sorry it took me a while to get my bearings again."_

"_It's fine mom." Vaughn assured her._

"_So Sydney, Michael says he proposed in Santa Barbara?"_

"_Yes, he did." Sydney said a smile spreading across her face._

"_On the beach I'm assuming?"_

"_No actually, at the zoo." Sydney said with a light laugh. "On an elephant."_

"_Well that's original." Carissa said with a laugh._

"_Well she likes the elephants." Vaughn said to keep himself from sounding like a complete idiot._

_Even Jack let out a small smile at this one._

"_So where do you want the wedding, in LA? Or do I have hopes of getting everyone to come to France?"_

"_Actually mom, we were thinking Santa Barbara." Vaughn cut in, anxious to share his idea._

"_At the zoo?" Carissa said with a smile._

"_OH!" Sydney said bouncing a little causing Vaughn to laugh._

"_You're not serious?" He asked turning to her._

"_Well maybe…" Sydney said with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye._

"_Come on Syd." Vaughn practically begged._

"_What do you think dad?" Sydney said turning to her father._

"_Well, as much as I want you to be happy Syd. The zoo seems more like a 5 year olds birthday party than a 30 year olds wedding site."_

"_Well maybe I didn't get to go to the zoo enough as a child because I was so deprived."_

"_Very possible" Jack said sipping his water._

"_Your father didn't take you to the zoo?" Carissa asked with a laugh. "God Michael forced me to take him there all the time."_

"_Really?" Sydney said a malevolent smile spreading across her face. _

"_Mom" Vaughn muttered signaling the waiter over; so they could order and hopefully drop to topic of the zoo. But sadly for him that did not happen, and once the waiter left the conversation continued._

"_I think the zoo's a great idea." Sydney continued to joke._

"_No" Jack and Vaughn said in unison._

"_Well dad maybe if you had taken me more as a kid, I wouldn't feel the need to do this at the zoo."_

"_I'll take you tomorrow if you agree just to get married on the beach." Jack said sipping the coffee he had the waiter bring over._

"_Really?" Sydney said with a laugh and a bit of hope in her voice._

"_Probably not." Jack admitted._

"_Come on dad." Sydney pleaded._

"_We'll see." Jack said shaking his head._

"_I'd love to see Jack at the zoo." Vaughn said mainly to himself._

"_You won't." Jack said shaking his head slowly._

"_Then I guess we'll be getting married in the zoo. And maybe our vows will be encrypted, just like all of my crossword puzzles."_

"_Well you had an interesting childhood." Carissa said smiling._

"_His fault" Sydney said pointing to her father with a bread stick. "He screwed me up good."_

_Vaughn laughed, "You are kind of messed up Syd."_

_Sydney turned to Vaughn her jaw dropped. "What! And why exactly am I marrying you?"_

_Jack and Carissa laughed. "Well they'll have an interesting household." Carissa said with a wink._

"_But in all seriousness, we're thinking the beach for the wedding?"_

"_In spring." Sydney said with a smile._

_Jack couldn't help but smile; this was obviously what his daughter had been dreaming of._

"_Well I want you to call once you have the estimate on how much everything will cost."_

"_Mrs. Vaughn that's not-" _

"_Yes it is. And call me Carissa." Carissa cut her off._

"_I'll be happy to help as well." Jack said looking over at his daughter._

"_Dad." Sydney said turning to her father where he gave her the "accept it with out questions" look Sydney had known since she was a child. _

That was the same look Jack gave her as he led her outside to the black car waiting for them. "Where's the driver?" Nadia asked looking around.

"I'll be driving" Jack said holding up the keys.

"Really dad?" Sydney said happily.

"It's what you wanted right?"

Sydney practically ran over hugging her father. She knew he had roped him into being a bit more involved with the wedding than she thought he was interested in being, but now he was doing things she had only dreamt he may do.

"We don't have time for you to mess up the dress Syd, be careful." Jack warned as he held the door open for Nadia and Sydney to climb in then got into the drivers seat himself.

"Ready?" He asked turning back to his daughter who's smile showed she had never been this ready for anything.

"Then we're ready to go." Jack said pulling out.

They pulled up in the parking lot and made their way to the beach where the ceremony would take place in a little over an hour. White satin was rolled out making an isle with white and gold chairs already set up facing the arch decorated by white flowers. Sydney took a deep breath and Nadia touched her on the back. "We should get into the tent Syd." Nadia looked back at the white tent and soon the two girls walked inside.

As Sydney and Nadia headed toward the tent Jack headed for the parking lot, knowing Vaughn should be arriving soon. Once he spotted Vaughn he walked over "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Vaughn just nodded, praying Jack wasn't upset about something, because that could end up with him shot or worse. And Vaughn was guessing that would delay the honeymoon.

"Mr. Vaughn. You know everything I do is to protect my daughter. Don't make the mistake of thinking that once your married to her I'll stop being so hard on you, because truth is you'll be able to hurt her more than ever. And if you do hurt her; well you're not a complete idiot." Jack watched Vaughn's reaction, truth is he knew Vaughn would never voluntarily hurt Sydney, but Jack had to keep the kid on his toes.

"And congratulations" Jack added with a smile.

Did Jack just smile at him? No that couldn't be right. Vaughn almost wanted to turn around and see if Jack was smiling at someone behind him. Vaughn had seen Jack smile at Sydney, but Jack had never smiled TO him.

"Thank you" Vaughn said quietly.

Nadia watched from the doorway of the tent as people arrived at the beach and took their seats. "Hey Nads" Weiss greeted kissing Nadia. "Hey, where's Syd?"

"She right in here." Nadia said opening the flap of the tent then tying it closed as she and Eric walked over to Sydney who was in front of the mirror fixing one of her curls.

"Wow Syd." Eric said coming up behind her.

"You think?" Sydney said holding back a smile. "Where's Vaughn? How's he doing?" Sydney asked quickly.

"He's doing great, I think he's the first groom I've met who doesn't have cold feet. Right now he's talking to your dad."

"You left him alone with my dad!" Sydney said, mainly joking but slightly nervous for her fiancé's welfare.

Eric smiled "I haven't heard a shot yet."

"You think Jack is messy enough to use a gun with people around, no, he would think of something better."

"Nads!" Sydney yelled. "I'm not worried about getting married, but I am worried my groom will be killed by my father!"

Nadia smiled "It'll be fine Syd." She assured her sister walking over and standing next to her sister.

"Hello?" Carissa called in from the doorway of the tent.

"Hey" Nadia said turning around to face Carissa. She took Weiss's hand "We'll be right back." She said leading Weiss out of the tent.

"Sydney you look… gorgeous." Carissa said with a smile.

"Thank you." Sydney said turning to face Carissa.

"I have something for you; you don't have to wear it now, but I'd like you to have it." Carissa held out a box to Sydney. Sydney opened it to reveal a white gold necklace with a small diamond pendent hanging from it.

"My parents gave this to me for my wedding. I've always dreamt of giving this to my daughter-in-law."

Sydney gave Carissa a questioning look, neither had mentioned Lauren until this point, but Sydney couldn't figure out why Carissa was giving this to her, and why she hadn't given it to Lauren; or even worse, if she had given it to Lauren.

"Truth is, I never liked her very much." Carissa said with a small smile.

Sydney smiled back "Do you mind if I wear it now?" She said taking off the gold necklace she had been wearing and lifted her hair so Carissa could help her put the pendent necklace on.

"It looks beautiful on you." Carissa said stepping back and getting another look at her soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

"Sydney, we're almost ready." Nadia announced walking into the tent. "I checked in with Vaughn. He's still alive."

"Why would my son not be alive?"

"Because he was with Jack." Nadia answered simply.

"Oh…" Carissa sounded half relived yet still worried.

"I'll be getting to my seat then." Carissa hugged Sydney quickly before walking out of the tent and off to find her son before the ceremony.

Sydney felt in a daze as she walked out to the music, she could see Vaughn smiling at the end of the isle and she didn't notice one of the eighty or so people staring at her. Half way down the isle Sydney broke her look with Vaughn and looked over at her father who looked away for a moment to fight back his own tears before giving Sydney a supportive smile. Sydney had always imagined when you got married you would hear every word the priest said but she didn't hear a single one, and from the look in Vaughn's eyes, neither did he. Sydney finally came back to earth when Mitchell appeared at her feet holding up the lavender pillow with the two rings on it. They picked up each other's rings, and Vaughn started the vows.

"I've claimed to love a lot of things. But if that's love, what I feel for you cannot be explained by words. Ever since I met you any excuse I had to see you I would use. I feel whole when I'm with you, and whenever you leave, even if only for a day; I feel broken apart; as if my life is on pause until you get back. I don't think it's possible to love anything more than I love you Sydney; and I never want to go through losing you again. This ring can't symbolize how much I love you, but it's a start."

Sydney looked down at her ring taking a deep breath so she could start her own vows. This ring didn't have a mini laser in it, the ring couldn't cut through any material with ease, the ring didn't contain a bug, but this white gold band had to be the best ring Sydney had ever worn.

"Michael, you've always been my guardian angel. For so long you were the only person I trusted, and I will always trust you. We've been through so much over the years and it felt like a miracle just when we were together. To finally be here with you, well… I don't think I could be any happier. I love you, and I will love you forever."

**

* * *

A/N- Thanks for reading, A honeymoon fiction may come out in the future but I can't promise it will be anytime soon unless I'm inspired to write one. So many people were so kind to review "Second chance at Santa Barbara" I hope even more will review this time. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
